Don't You Know I Love You?
by waldork
Summary: One shot. Annabeth's father tries to reconnect with her by coming to New York and arranging a meet. Some Percabeth of course!


I Love You

Summary: One shot. Annabeth's father tries to reconnect with her by coming to New York and arranging a meet. Some Percabeth of course

"What's that?" a boy with raven black hair and sparkling green eyes asks the beautiful girl with blonde curls, her grey eyes are filled with unwanted and rare tears. She is hold a piece of white paper with black ink scribbled hurriedly across it, the boy squints at it but can't make it out, but the girl could.

"It's nothing never mind," the girl hastily wipes her eyes and shakes her head so her blonde curls hid her face.

"Annabeth," he coos softly, "please?" he sits next to her on the creaky bed in the boy cramped room, a breeze from the open window brings the smells and sounds of one of the most busiest and important cities in the world, New York, home.

"No, Percy," she says biting her soft pink bottom lip. He moves closer drawing his arm around the girl; she looks up carefully at the boy who smiles at her. She glances to his lips sending him a message, which he receives with a grin. He leans down to meet her lips. As her lips move so do her hands, they move to his chest, his upper arms, his neck, one gets tangled in his hair. He pulls her even closer, and soon his lips move to her cheek, her jaw, her neck, behind her ear, her collarbone. The light feathery kisses making her sigh and moan quietly into his hair.

"Annabeth," he mutters softly between kisses.

"Hm?" she responses, moving her hand to his jaw, she cradles his chin turning his face upward toward hers and she leans in to kiss him firmly on the mouth.

"Annabeth," he says again, into her lips.

"What?" her voice is breathless, as she pulls back slightly. Her fingers slowly slide down his chest making him shiver and debate whether or not to just go back to kissing her. One of her hands slither back up and to his neck, her fingers cool on against the bare skin of his neck. His breath hitches and Annabeth smiles, aware of her power over him.

"What was in the letter?" he asks, knowing full well that the question he posed will make her shut down again. Sure enough she takes her hands off him and moves back, frowning.

"I said no," her voice was tight, her brows furrowed.

He reached out for her, but she backed up more, "please stay here." The plea makes her expression soften.

"I don't want to talk about it," she says allowing her boyfriend to draw her close again, she snuggled into his chest and he kisses her temple.

"Then can I read it?" he asks and she tenses, wanting to run away, but when he tightens his hold and kisses her hair, she relaxes.

She nods and hands over the letter, his arms pulls away from the small of her back as he reaches for the letter. The absence of his arms makes her frown and sigh, but she sits in quiet, allowing him to read the paper.

"So?" he says looking down at her, moving the paper to the bed, his arm moves back around her. "Your dad is coming huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she says again, biting her bottom lip again, unknowingly driving the boy crazy, his want for her, more like his need for her, was always heightened when she did that.

He sighed, trying to keep a flood of fantasies out of his mind, but it wasn't working very well. "Okay, maybe later then."

"Maybe," she says, her lips move to his, in a sudden burst of passion. Her hands all over him again, make him groan especially when her quick nimble finger went lower. She stood on her knees, her lips still on his, she threw on leg over him, straddling him, if he was surprised he didn't show it. His hands on her waist steadying her, as she perched on his thighs. Her smalls hands moved to the herm of his shirt, with a quick tug and a pause in their kissing, his shirt was off.

She giggled as her fingers started to explore his strong naked muscular chest, neck and arms in earnest.

"Are you sure?" the two sixteen year olds were walking hand in hand down a really busy crowed street on New York City.

"Not really seaweed brain," the pretty blonde replied to the boy with raven black hair. He nods and looks down at the girl with concern. They walk in silence for a good while till they reach they're destination.

"That's him right," the boy nods to a man who is pacing back and forth on the grey concrete in front of a rather large impressive museum, the mans brow scrunched in worry, his mouth pressed into a line. Behind the man are about 30 students all wearing blue stickers that had something written on it that neither a girl nor the boy could make out.

The blue stickered students watch the man, some with concern, some with confusion, some boredom, still others with annoyance; a member of the latter spoke, "Mr. chase? Um can't we go in now? Its cold and boring out here."

The man sighs and nods to the speaker grimly, "soon charlotte, soon."

"What are we waiting for anyways?" another one questioned.

"We are waiting for…" he voice faltered. "Nothing I guess, I just thought that maybe she'd come, never mind lets go."

The boy named Percy, looks to the girl, who's expression looks strikingly like the mans. "Go," he whispers to her. She glances up and bites her lip, her face changes to one of panic. He nods to her and she squeezes her eyes shut for a moment and takes a breath.

"Dad!" she calls out walking forward. The man turns toward his estranged daughter and breaks into a nervous smile.

"Annabeth," he calls back, rushing over to hug her, she stiffens for a moment but soon relaxes and hugs the man back.

"How are you?" he asks and pulls back to look at her, his smile is full of warmth, "I'm so glad you came," he breathes.

She nods and smiles shyly back, "I'm fine, how is California?" she asks trying to resist her urges to run.

"Sunny," he grins.

"Um what the hell?" an unpleasant voice breaks the peace. Both the man and his daughter turn toward the group of confused students.

"Guys I would like to introduce my daughter, this is Annabeth," he says proudly.

"So we took a school trip just to see your daughter?" the same voice retorted.

"No we came to see the beautiful and historical sights of this majestic city, but I hoped I could take this opportunity to do both," the man said, his eyes moving to look at his daughter. "Now lets move, everyone got their worksheets?"

A chorus of yeses came from the California students the teacher nods and turns back to the girl to his right. "Annabeth you wanna come?" he asks nervous once again.

She nods, "but um can Percy come too? He is here with me."

The girl looks for hesitation as her father replies, "of course."

She turns in the direction of the boy watching from a far, "Percy," she calls, gesturing for him to join her.

"Percy Jackson, how are you son?" the daughter rolls her eyes at her fathers language.

"I'm um great, it's nice to see you again Mr. chase," the boy says nervously and moves closer to the girl.

The man sticks out his hand to the boy, "please call me Fred." The boy nods and shakes the hand, glancing at the curious crowd of high students. The man looks over as well, "okay well lets go then!" the man ushers them toward the entrance. "High school students are much more curious of the goings on of teachers then my students at west point," he says to fidgeting boy, offering a smile.

"Does he know?" the boy whispers to the girl as her father walks away with a crowd of not so adoring fans.

"Know what?" she asks trailing along after the group.

"That we are… you know," he says giving a nervous look at the man.

"Dating? No I guess not, it doesn't really matter does it?" she asks looking confused at her boyfriend.

"Matter? Yes it matters! No wonder he is being so nice to me," the boy says exasperated and giving the man a nervous look once again.

"He is being nice to you because he is trying to stuck up to me," she says, a sad look crosses her face but she shakes it off. "Lets go, we don't want to be left behind."

"I wouldn't say he is sucking up, more like trying to reconnect with his daughter," the boy smiles down at the girl, she nods and he kisses her temple, "lets go then, wise girl."

She smiles at the pet name and starts walking.

The boy slides his arm around to the small of the girl back as she goes on and on about facts, history and structure, unaware of the man watching them. He leans down and kisses her hair, "are you even listening to me, seaweed brain?" the girls asks.

He just laughs and leans in for a kiss, "sorry you are just too distracting." She rolls her eyes and bites her lip, blushing.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," he says grinning.

Her blush deepens and she turns her head away, seeing her father leaning up against a column staring at them, she eminently pushes the boy away gently whispering, "my dad!"

"What? Oh!" he too looks over and sees the man staring, the boy gulps. "Uh oh."

"Um hi dad," the girl walks over to her watching father.

"Hello," he too, walks forward to meet her. "So when did this happen?" he asks gesturing to the guilty looking boy, who seemed fixated on his shoes.

"None of your business," the girl snaps.

"Annabeth," the boy sighs.

The girl glances back at him and an understanding passed between them and the girl took a breath looking back to the man, "um sorry, it was last august."

"Oh, well I'm happy for you," both the girl and boy, blush bright, "well as long as you don't get her pregnant, that is."

"Dad!" the girl yelped, crossing her arms.

"You understand me?" the man says looking to the boy, who nods.

"No! I can do whatever I want! You can't just come to New York and tell me what I can and can't do with my boyfriend!" she yells at the man the tension finally coming to its breaking point.

"I'm your father, whether you like it or not! I have some say!" the man retorts, his voice filled to the brim with angry.

"No you don't! You were never my dad and you never will be! Yeah maybe you biologically fathered me but nothing more!" her voice echoes around the marble display room, making people stare, especially the students.

"You _are_ my daughter!" the man yells back. "I raised you, I fed you, I talk you to read and ride a bike! I am your father!"

"I could read already, I just pretended I didn't because that's was the one time of the week where I could get you too even talk to me! You were to busy with your precious Sharon!" the girls grey eyes are brimming with tears.

The boy walks up and puts a comforting arms around the girl, "come on lets go, wise girl." He gives the man a threatening look that clearly was daring the man to stop them.

"Look Annabeth, I came to say I'm sorry not to fight, I want you to come visit sometime," the man says his voice defeated and restricted as if he was trying not to cry.

"Never! I will _never_ come visit you! Stay away from me!" the girl's voice cracks, her tears overflow and slide noiselessly down her checks. Her storms off, running out of the museum down the steps into the street.

"Well that went well," the boy says sighing.

"Aren't you going after her?" the man asks bitterly.

"Aren't you?" the boy says pointedly, giving the man a disapproving look.

"I will never be able to find her," the man says. "She has her hat, and it's a big city."

"Have you ever even looked when she has left before?" he boy asks frowning.

"Of course!" the man retorts, grinding his teeth together in frustration.

"Well you obviously never looked hard enough," the boy says giving the man a dirty look and walks away.

"Percy wait," the boy turns at the sound of his name. "Where do I start?" the man asks.

The boy shrugs, "just head in that general direction," he nods to direction that the girl fled. "Or that's where I start anyway."

The man nods and turns to the other teacher who, like the rest of the students is watching in rapture.

"Judy?" he asks the older women.

"Go." The women commands.

The man nods to her and heads out, pausing as he walks by the boy, "I love her you know?"

"Yeah I know," the boy says with a weak smile. "Now you just need her to know it too."

A man growls in frustration, muttering to himself, "Where the hell is that girl!" gaining him stares and confused glances from the other pedestrians on a busy street corner of New York City.

The man turns down another street, through a parking lot, up other street, turning his head every which way clearly searching for something.

After about an hour the tired looking man just sighs and leans up against a tree and calls out, "Annabeth! Please I need to talk to you!"

"Fine what?" a girl with pretty blonde curls and mysterious grey eyes shimmers out of thin air, causing the man to start.

"Annabeth?" he yelps and then calming slightly he says, "I'm sorry sweetie, I really am. You may not believe me but its true. I love you, though you may not like it, I am your father and I would like to get to know you." He sighs and flinches as if expecting attack, instead the girl runs forward into her fathers arms. "Aw sweetie," he murmurs rubbing her back and hugging her.

"I love you too, dad," the girl says and hold on to him tighter.


End file.
